


There was an Old Woman

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nursery Rhyme, mrs hudson ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: A Johnlock version of the nursery rhyme 'There was an Old Woman who Lived in a Shoe'.





	There was an Old Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Woohoo, I finally have something to publish. I was going to prompt [Chriscalledmesweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie) to do this nursery rhyme for her [Mother Goose Ships Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/series/573346) series, but I got carried away and wrote it myself :-) Do check out the Mother Goose series, it's brilliant!

There was an old woman whose frustration grew,

She had idiots for tenants, but she knew just what to do.

She gave Sherlock some condoms, threw lube at John's head

She scolded them soundly, and sent them to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my teeny tiny fic :-)


End file.
